


Family ties

by Shybutdeadly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Planning, Family Drama, Intro, M/M, Wanting a baby, evening stroll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shybutdeadly/pseuds/Shybutdeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After it's all said and done, after all the scores are settled, is their a chance for a semi normal life? Can the Winchester brothers really start a family like they always dreamed of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Life for the Winchester boy's, well to say the least hasn't been a cake walk. They went from decently normal family spat's, to facing hell itself. They of course never lived normal lives, but they defiantly bought that one way ticket away from normality when they signed up to be the mates of angel's themselves.

Sam Winchester was mated to an arch angel, he went by the name Gabriel. Nobody saw them as compatible, to say the least they were complete opposites. Cheesy enough opposites really do seem to attract.

Now some of you may be wondering, just how can Gabriel be alive? Didn't he get stabbed by Lucifer? Well yes indeed he did, Gabriel really believed he was a goner, but the next thing he knew his eyes opened to a bright and sunny new day in the middle of an abandoned park.

Despite popular belief, God loved his angels, his children. Though Gabriel can be a total pain in the neck, he still did the right thing in the end, he did what he thought was right. I mean, would any of you be brave enough to try and stab Lucifer in the back to save such petty creatures? Humans?

Once Gabriel knew he was alive and kicking, along with some newly required angel mojo, he headed on out in search of his two favorite boy's. Unexpected to him, as soon as he opened that door and a pair of chocolate brown eyes settled on him, he was scooped up into a warm and very tight embrace. Sam went on and on about how he missed the Trickster and how he admired him for standing up to Lucifer and for all the human kind.

Little did he know Gabriel didn't just do it for people like he said, he did it for Sam himself. With that cute little puppy dog face who  **wouldn't** fall for the big oaf.

Immediately Sam told Gabriel of his feeling's, to afraid of losing the angel again and him going without knowing his true feelings. Once Gabriel accepted the feelings in return, they've almost been inseparable ever since. Such a sweet romance it'll almost give you the diabetes Gabriel should have by now, if he were human that is.

Dean Winchester was mated to, you guess it, and angel named Castiel. He was just a guardian angel, looking after his charges like he was told. There was just something about the elder that caught the angel's attention. It may have been his dedication, or possibly that need to protect, to save those in danger, or it could have just been the free will he desperately tried to keep in tact.

The small angel knew of his own feeling's but didn't quite understand them, thus he said nothing but admired from afar. Dean himself was a whole different story. The feelings were defiantly there but denial is a very powerful thing. Though it did seem to get harder to deny once you keep thinking about this certain person while banging some random chick into the mattress.

So, naturally, they danced around each other, trying strictly to keep it as some sort of friendship/business relationship. Sam tried to hold off Gabriel's meddling, but once the Trickster got any idea their was no stopping it. So Dean and Cas were forced into an erotic honeymoon sweet with pornographic gay men pictured plastered along the walls along with gay porn that playing constantly on the tv. The deal was they weren't allowed out of the room until they finally fucked! ….Or at least kissed or admitted their feelings or...something sappy like that.

For day's these two would awkwardly make small talk, trying to ignore their urges. Finally something within Dean seemed to snap, being so close to Cas at night, dreaming or screwing him, he just couldn't take it anymore. So that night he took the virginity of a very surprised, very pleased, angel.

These two were a strong couple strangely enough, even when Cas absorbed the souls of Purgatory, hell, when they were  _in_  Purgatory they still managed to close their personal ties and come running back to each other.

Which brings us here.

After the little, ok big, Purgatory fiasco the couples decided to find some place to settle down to, a place to call their own home. Of course they'd still hunt, but it'd finally be nice to have a home to go to after a hard days work don'tcha think?

So the two brothers built. They built their own little house with their own two hands. Gabriel had suggested he just snap one into existence but the boy's decided against it. Snapping something like a home would just feel like another house on the block, but building a home with their own sweat and tears, it would mean something. It would actually  **be**  home.

The four did decide to live together, it just seemed convenient and they were all tied to the hip as it was. There were time's only one couple would be home, or just the angel's. It all depended on what they hunted, if it was low level creature and hardly seemed dangerous Sam and Dean would go off, gank it, and come straight back home to their angels. If it was more demonic or even angelic, higher level, it would either be Sam and Gabriel or Dean and Cas.

They rock, paper, scissored for it fair and square.

For the moment, everything seemed to be going good in their lives. They had great partners, they had a house, it was as close to the white picket fenced reality they used to dream of having.

That brought up a very important question to both hunters.

Could they, finally start a family?

And this my children is where the story truly begins for the brave and noble Winchester brothers.


	2. Baby Planning

Sam had never gotten the chance to have even the simplest of tastes of what anything pertaining to family life was. Well, there was that one time with the shifter baby, but he was soulless at that point in time so that particular event definitely didn't count.

Dean, on the other hand, has had some experience when it comes to raising kids. He helped Lisa out plenty of times with Ben. Sometimes it even felt like Ben was his own. Castiel would watch silently, cloaking himself from human eyes, the smallest of smiles stretching his lips.

Sometimes Cas would get a little jealous with just how close Lisa and Dean had gotten, but he knew Dean was his, and he was Dean's, and there was no changing that fact. Not even a human girl could tarnish the bond they had formed.

Sam always denied his craving behind shallow lies of how they had no need to have a family in their line of business, but lately the thought of children had been crossing his mind quite a lot. The world even seemed to be against him on this one. He'd go out only to see billboard's of babies galore! Mothers with their little walkers, cooing at the giggling bundle(s) of joy. Hell, even monsters were shoving their babies in his face! Though that one was pretty literal, Sam still shuddered at the reminder.

Today wasn't any better.

Gabriel and Sam settled on taking an evening stroll in the park; Dean and Castiel were out themselves, doing a little shopping as today was a mutual day off for the Winchester brothers and their mates. Sam walked along side Gabriel, ever the silent giant as his lover blabbed on about some sort of angelic issue he was having up in heaven. For the moment, he was happy. That is, until he looked up.

A man throwing a ball to a little boy, automatically assuming, the boy must have been his son. Once the ball was tossed, with minor difficulty, the boy caught it. The kid, ecstatic, jumped for joy with the ball in his little hand before running up to his father and tackling his leg. The grown man laughed and scooped up his little guy and held up close, shouting celebratory words of endearment.

The sight was one to behold, yet, it still brought a frown to Sam's face. Would he ever be able to do something like that? He wanted his arms to be filled with a bundle, he wanted to watch a child grow and aspire. To put it simply, Sam wanted a baby.

Following Sam's eyes, Gabriel watched the little scene himself. Of course it was cute, but it was never something he'd taken his time to notice, especially at a time like this. He looked back up at Sam, astonished by the mist in his chocolate brown eyes. His eyes trailed back to the father and child, and that's when it hit him.

"Sammy, do you want a baby?" Oh shut up, Gabriel could be observant too! Well, only when it came to his mate it seemed.

For a moment, Sam was thrown of guard at being caught gawking at the little act between father and son. A small red hue blemished his cheeks.

"What? Me? Of course not. I don't, I mean I can't..." words just fumbled across his tongue, his sigh afterwords sounding of defeat. "Is it really that obvious?" Gabriel chuckled and took Sam to a nearby bench where they sat to discuss the topic at hand.

"How long have you wanted one Sammy?" Sam was quiet for a second, not sure how to even answer the question given to him.

"For awhile... I just, never thought it'd really be possible. I mean, have you  _seen_  what we do Gabriel?"

Gabriel rose a brow with a smirk. "Well duh Samquach, I kinda go along with you from time to time. And, might I add, save your ass on more than one occasion."

Sam's lips stretched into a small smile, barely showing off those cute dimples Gabriel was ever so fond of, "I just don't think I could bring a child into our lives with what we do."

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel took his oaf of a mate's hand in his, "Do you think we wouldn't be strong enough to protect a child?"

"It's not that, it's..."

Holding up a hand, Gabriel stopped whatever little petty excuse Sam had in mind, "Sam, you are one of the strongest humans I've ever met, you went up against Luci and pretty much won for crying out loud! Who else can say they've done that!? Except, of course, the loony bins." Sam's smile seemed to widen.

"And helloooo, you're talking to, THE Archangel Gabriel. If we decided to have a child, there is no way I'd allow any harm to come to them. Plus, mommy looks like he knows his way around a demon or two when threatened."

"Mommy?" grinning, Sam pushed Gabriel's shoulder, not even the least bit taken aback when the man didn't budge in the slightest. "I know how this relationship goes Gabriel but there is no way I'd let our kid call me "mommy"."

Gabriel gave a small pout. "Why not? I think it'd be friggen adorable. Mommy Sammy, see it even has a ring to it. Mommy Sammy, Mommy Sammy, Mommy-"

Curling his fingers around his archangel's jaw, he silenced him for a good minute so he could get some sort of word in edge wise.

"If you don't stop Gabriel, so help me you're sleeping on the couch surrounded in a ring of holy oil," eyes widening, Gabriel gave a nod of understanding before Sam retracted his elephant sized hand.

Being the over dramatic angel he was, Gabriel rotated his jaw as if Sam actually had the power to hurt him in any way.

"Oh stop that you drama queen!"

Leaning forward, a small kiss of 'apology' was placed upon Gabriel's cheek, "I don't even know if I'd be able to handle a child and you at the same time anyway."

Gabriel shot a hand to his chest, acting as if the words Sam spoke had mortally wounded him in some way.

"Sammy, I'm hurt! I can be a mature adult!" snapping his fingers, a fluffy mustache with curly tips appeared across his upper lip, "See, I got a sophisticated manly mustache and everything!"

Rolling his eyes, Sam ripped the mustache from his lover's lip, "Didn't I say no magic outside?" Looking around, Gabriel saw no one looking in their general direction; no awe struck faces, not even fleeing women and children.

"Come on don't be a stick in the mud. Nobody saw anything, and I know you love the 'stache~" with a waggle of his eyebrows, Gabriel wrapped an arm loosely around Sam's wide waist.

They actually fell silent for a moment, just staring as if communicating in their own little way, "Sam, do you really want a baby?"

Biting his lower lip, Sam nodded in confirmation, "Yes...but, Gabriel."

"No buts Sam," lifting a hand, Gabriel used the pad of his thumb to rub small circles against the skin of his cheek.

"Do you think an adoption agency will let us have one?"

Pulling his hand away, Gabriel shot Sam one of the biggest grin's he's possibly ever mustered, "Phhh who needs that when I can just get you pregnant. Why else would I be calling you Mommy Sammy?"

The air Sam was currently sucking into his lungs seemed to have went down the wrong pipe. The next thing he knew, he was choking and trying to remember just exactly  _how_  to breath.

"What!? Me!? Pregnant!?" This time Sam found a hand clamped against  **his** mouth.

At the outburst, many of the residents in the park looked their way, speculating if they heard that right or if it was just their imagination.

"Who needs to worry about using magic in public when you got your own personified mega phone right next to you."

Sam cast his eyes toward the ground, "Sorry, I was just surprised is all, men can't exactly get pregnant."

"They used to." If Sam's raised brow and strained lips were anything to go by, then it seemed he didn't believe the information given to him, "Well it's true. All forms of "sexualities," as you call them, were capable of reproduction in all forms. A man could impregnate another man, a woman another woman, and even a woman to a man."

Sam's mouth opened to retort, but quickly shut back up, repeating the process and looking as though he were imitating a fish on dry land, "Ok umm. I really cannot understand how a woman could get a man pregnant. If my sex education is correct, women don't have sperm and men don't have ovaries."

"Oh come on Sammy!" Gabriel huffed with a tight roll of his eyes. "You're bringing science into this! You don't see the magic! A baby is a miracle, a gift from God himself. It used to be about the connection between two beings, who loved, and honored each other," with almost sad eyes, Gabriel peered around, scanning as each specific human continued their own individual activity without a care.

"In today's society, it seems harder for you humans to find any sort of connection, love or otherwise. Faith is lessening, there has to be an answer to everything around you, and once the world believes in something long enough it becomes a reality."

As Sam peered down at the crestfallen angel, something within him was shattering. There was nothing worse than seeing the one you love more than life itself, look so hapless.

"Oh Gabe," reaching out, he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close, "I'm sorry." That was all his mind could process to say. What else was there to say in this situation? 'Sorry that humanity has gone to shit as time progressed? That we are becoming as closed minded as ever?' There really wasn't anything that could be said, what had been done could only be erased if humans were able to accept the possibilities of all the "impossibilities" around them. But, as time passes, they become more corrupt, minds shutting down, and ignore the wonders life could give to them if they would just accept.

Fingers threading together, Sam looked down to meet the unique golden irises he adored. There was a fire in them, determination, love, devotion, so many emotions mixed into one single stare, and they were all directed toward Sam.

"Let's have a baby Sam," it wasn't a question or a demand. Gabriel not only wanted to give Sam the baby he desired, but he also wished to make something beautiful, something that combined the two into one. A child that they could love together and raise to do so much good in the world, a world they could protect.

"Gabe..." Sam's eyes lowered, "I'm a hunter, it's a life you can't run from." He wanted a baby, he couldn't deny this, but Sam didn't think he would be able to bring a child into this world only to put them in the same predicament he, himself has been in on more than one occasion. "I just don't think I could do that to them..."

"I think they would have a right to choose Sammy," Gabriel's grace danced rhythmically against the bright and shining soul of the hunter's. Comforting, and lulling it into a restful state.

"We will never lie to them. They will know exactly who, and what we are. And when they come of age, they will decide their own fate. If they want to become a hunter, if they choose to protect, we will train them, show them the ropes and become the best there is," a soft smile graced Gabriel's lips as he pictured their little spitfire purging the world of the creatures that go bump in the night, "but if they don't want this life, then dammit Sam we will never let it happen. We will protect our child from anything and everything. Are you willing to do this with me Sam?"

Parted lips and watery eyes, Sam had no words, Gabriel was willing to do anything for this, to him it seemed Gabe wanted this unborn child even more then himself. A small tear left the corner of his eye, the warm under-pad of Gabriel's thumb brushed it away before it could even reach the the tanned flesh of his rosy cheek. "You promise?"

"Of course Sammy," brushing a strand of that wild hair of Sam's behind his ear, Gabriel smiled a truly bright and worthwhile smile, "we will protect them Sammy. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to hurt our child while we're still alive and kicking."

"I just have one question," biting his lower lip, Sam tried to mask his mirth at Gabriel's curious gaze, "when did The Trickster, slash big bad archangel, become so sentimental?"

And the smirk was back, "When he mated the most passionate, dewy-eyed human that God ever created."

With simultaneous laughter and tender smiles, they shared a chaste kiss before rising from the park's old, creaky bench, and headed home.

"Well, this is...intriguing." A deep voice rumbled, standing next to the once previously occupied bench, "To be honest, I always thought it would be you~"

The recipient of the supposed conversation said nothing in retaliation, just stared off into the distance where the two figures vanished.

"Aw come on, why do you insist on playing the "strong silent type?" At least say a word to me. You know I need attention~" the hardening, narrowed eyes of his company made an amused smirk cross his lips.

"Must you pester?" holding his hand to halt any further onslaughts of smart ass remarks, he continued, "We need to delve into this matter with caution. If this happens, we may have found the key."

Not taking the 'pester' comment lightly, a tongue slipped past the younger gentleman's lips in annoyance. Looking into the crowd, he watched the disgusting creatures presume normal routines, unaware of the two dangerous beings among them.

"Filthy creatures," hissing in distaste, the youngest of the two longed to shed the blood of at least one human to settle his ache, "soon, they will finally perish."

"That's only if things proceed as planned," not one to care for the "stop and smell the roses" façade, the older man began to stride calmly from the park and away from his annoyingly, cheery accomplice.

"Oh come on," catching up to the other in no time at all, he swung his arm around the taut shoulders of the none-to-enthusiastic man, a sly smirk intact, "we both know it will."

–

"So when should we start the baby making process? I think right here, on the couch, cowgirl position would be an excellent start," upon arrival to your home, baby making and sex positions is usually  _not_ the first thing that should really come to mind. But as we all know, Gabriel was a man of many words.

"What?! No!" Sam shrieked with a shake of his head, his long locks of brown swaying with each swing.

"Why not!?" Gabriel whined, almost childishly, as things currently didn't go his way. Sometimes it's a wonder how Dean and him still have trouble getting along with their strikingly personal similarities.

"Well, I don't want to just go rushing into it! Plus, I need to talk to Dean and Castiel about this. It's a big step, have you already forgotten they kinda live here as well? Their opinion matters to me," Sam explained thoroughly, leaving no loop holes for the angel to take advantage of. Plus, all things considering, this really needed precise planning, you can't rush something like this. Well, it shouldn't be rushed at least.

A high groan made Sam's eyes roll. Flopping recklessly onto the couch, Gabriel mulled and pouted ever so 'maturely'.

"But that could take forever," sprawling his limps across the couch, more whines of Dean and Castiel's hold up spewed from his lips.

"It's not like they're on a hunt Gabriel. They went to the store, if anything they should be back any minute," Sam crossed his arms over his chest, taking a seat in the small space Gabe was considerate enough to leave.

"We all know they like to take detours. They could be in the men's bathroom, as we speak, fucking like horny little jack rabbits!" Gabriel finished off his little tirade with a flail of his arms that only made Sam's eyes make another round about. If his eyes rolled one more time, Sam feared they might actually pop right out of their sockets completely.

"Have a little patience," Sam leaned in, leaving only inches of space between them, their breath tickling each others lips.

"For me?" he pleaded, closing the gap and sealing their lips in a heartwarming kiss. That's when Gabriel knew he had lost this round. Feeling the body go slack in defeat, Sam pulled away, giving the usually witty angel a soft smile, but Gabriel knew the truth behind that smile.

Not even minutes had gone by and the door leading into the house was shoved open.

"A little help would be nice," Dean grumpily requested as he entered with bags upon bags hanging heavily from his arms that flexed under the weight. Castiel emerged behind the hotheaded hunter, only carrying two bags in each hand.

Sam removed some of the bags from Dean's arm to lessen the load, his brother did have a bad habit of overdoing things. Setting the bags on the counter, the most infamous hunters around began emptying each individual bag of their contents and putting them away in their correct cupboards or shelving.

With a snap, the bags caved in as nothing but air filed them. The box of cereal Sam had been holding vanished, only to take a new residence atop the refrigerator. Sam locked eyes on Gabriel who kept his hand in the air, singling himself out as the culprit, not that it really mattered to him in the first place.

"Oh be mad at me later, let's just get the show on the road shall we?" the limited patience Gabriel had was something Sam still had to get used to, it gave the action of stalling no meaning.

"I haven't heard of any show playing on the road? That sounds fairly dangerous," everyone looked over at Castiel who shrunk at the mirrored expressions of what one would call, 'the what the fuck face'.

"Explaining the concept of "figure of speech," once again, to my baby bro later. Sammy here has something very important he'd like to share with the family," Gabriel announced merrily, all while pushing each member of their little dysfunctional family into the living room to pile onto the couch. Sam cursed under his breath as Gabriel single-handedly set all the unwanted attention on him.

Dean didn't seem too interested in whatever was going on, if anything he seemed tired, maybe Gabriel was right about the little romp in the men's bathroom before heading home. Castiel gave Sam his undivided attention, which wasn't a surprise, he hung onto every piece of information provided to him; especially when it came to the Winchester brothers. Gabriel sat on the table, his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together with his chin resting on top of them, smirking widely. Even though this is something for both him and Sam to share, he still wanted to see how Sam would start it off. Plus, seeing Dean get all beside himself before the acceptance should be hilarious!

"Well, uhh...," Sam hummed, fingers pulling and prodding at the small holes in his jeans, "you see, me and Gabriel... we uh," As Sam prolonged his speech you could just tell by Dean's body language that he was surpassing the urge to just tell Sam to get on with it and just spit it out already.

"Gabriel and I... We're thinking of having a baby." there it was, finally he got it out, and you know what? It actually felt good. That is, until he looked over at Dean, whose eyes were wide, all traces of exhaustion gone.

"You what?" Castiel pressed a tender hand over his mate's shoulder, for awhile Dean did nothing, didn't push it away nor enclose the hand in his own, he just stared at Sam with bewilderment.

"A baby?" he confirmed, making sure the words Sam had said were exactly what he had just heard.

Gabriel was right, the look was hilarious! Too bad he couldn't laugh right now, who knew there'd be so much tension, oh wait, these were the Winchester brothers, they  _radiated_  tension.

"Why would you even think about this Sammy? You know what we do! You shouldn't even be considering this!" Dean didn't mean for his voice to get so authoritative, it just seemed that when his mind even thought about kids, Ben would pop up, and to Dean, he believed he almost screwed up that kid's life with what he and his brother do for a 'career'.

"Dean, you don't understand..."

Dean seemed to snap, he understood  _exactly_  what bringing a child into this life would do.

"I do understand," he stood sharply, knocking Castiel's hand away from him as he did so, "you just want to bring a poor kid into our lives, just so we can fuck them up, just let history repeat itself. Huh, Sam!?"

As Dean ranted and raved, Sam stayed silent, holding in his dread. He knew Dean wasn't going to be on board with the idea at first, but he didn't think he'd be this negative toward the idea of a niece/nephew.

"Dean.." Castiel called quietly, flinching slightly when the wrath of Dean turned to him instead. Pursing his lips, he let his grace speak for him, washing over Dean like a cool rush of water, calming and trying it's best to extinguish the wildfire within. Dean's body was shaking from the emotions wreaking havoc inside him, burying his face into his hands, he gave one last groan before marching off into his and Castiel's room, slamming the door closed for good measure.

"I think that went great, what do you two think?" Sam sent a glare his way, only succeeding in making Gabriel hold up his hands in mock surrender. He just wasn't taking the situation seriously, which not only pissed Sam off, but also seemed to irritate Castiel as well. Gabriel just didn't see the need, it's just how Dean was. In Gabriel's mind this is how everything was going to play out. 1. Dean blows as a gasket and storms off, takes Sam to their room where he tries to make him feel better and all that jazz, and 3. Castiel's going to go to Dean, make some heart felt speech that only he can do, make Dean understand Sam's true intentions, and then we might hear some bed creaking action.

"I'll go and talk to him. I apologize for his actions," Castiel bowed his head in their symbolic way of showing their sympathy. A flutter later and Castiel had disappeared from site.

Standing up, Gabriel took Sam's hand into his own, "Let's go Samsquash, we gotta complete phase two." Sam looked down in confusion, what did this insane angel mean by stage two? With the wink sent his way, Sam decided not to continue questioning it any longer, he could already feel the beginning stages of a headache he didn't need turning into a migraine.

Dean cradled his face in his palms, rubbing his skin none to smoothly as he forced his anger to subside. Sitting down and thinking about his actions just made him realize how much of an ass he made of himself. So Sam wants a baby, it wasn't his place to say no, plus Sam probably had better parenting skills than him anyway.

"Dean," he wondered how long it would take Castiel to follow him, he probably just needed to apologize on his behalf, or some bullshit like that. Thinking about it, it actually brought a small smile to Dean's hidden away face.

The bed dipped beside him, but Dean refused to show his face even to his lover. He felt lower than dirt, he didn't even deserve the comforting warmth the body beside him radiated. Arms wrapped around him tightly, and as he was pulled in, Dean couldn't seem to find the resistance he felt to push away, so instead he allowed his head to rest against Castiel's shoulder.

"Don't do this to yourself Dean," Castiel seemed to plead, he knew of his lover's tendencies, and wallowing in self-pity was high on the list.

"I'm fully aware of Sam's point of views on this matter," his fingers raked through the short tufts of hair, massaging the scalp with his fingertips and just feeling Dean melt against him, "what I can't seem to process is why your acceptance over Sam having a child with Gabriel is so shallow."

"It's not that I can't, I mean I would love a niece or a nephew, Cas, I just," frustrated more with himself, Dean pulled himself away from the comfortable heat and stood, pacing the grounds of the wooden floor.

"When I was living with Lisa, Ben looked up to me, like a father, a friggen role model," he smiled fondly at the memory.

"For awhile there he felt like my own son. But because of our lifestyle, the kid was dragged into it just because he knew me. He watched his mother get possessed, he watched her  _stab_  herself, and here, my favorite part, I had to give the kid a gun while I carried her. He had to shoot someone..." stopping in front of their window, Dean leaned against the framing, looking into the horizon as the sun set and the colors bled together. "He looked traumatized, he didn't even want to talk to me when we arrived at the hospital..."

Castiel averted his eyes. He remembered that day. He appeared before Dean not even moments later; for him, he erased his entire existence from the memory of Lisa and Ben. Castiel never knew what happened inside Crowley's latest worm hole when he captured the mother and child, hearing it now, it just made Castiel believe the blame should just be given to him. If he just ignored Crowley that day, maybe Ben and Lisa would still be in Dean's life today.

Rising from his seat, Cas sauntered over to his distressed mate, hugging him closely from behind, "Then the blame should be entirely on me... If only I could have confided in you that day..."

Dean turned, pulling Castiel close, "Now don't go saying shit like that Castiel. Only room for one angst muffin right now and that's me." Sucking in his pride, the alleged no chick-flick moments rule forgotten, Dean placed a tender kiss atop Castiel's permanent bed head. He rocked the angel against him, something he'd always done whenever Sammy was scared, or upset about something.

"Nothing will happen to them you know?" Castiel piped up, his forehead nudged happily against the crook of Dean's neck. "If Sam were to have this child, we all would lay down our lives and protect them. Everything has changed Dean, we have the strength to overcome anything."

Dean couldn't help but smile at his little angel's words, sometimes Castiel was just too cheesy for his own good.

"I know..." taking in the scent that was purely Cas one more time, he pulled the angel from him just enough to look into those orbs of sapphire that reeled Dean in every time.

"As crazy as it sounds, I think I actually believe you," Castiel beemed which only made Dean's smile widen.

"Hmmm, and now that that's settled," Dean's stare became more lecherous as he led Castiel back a few steps, "how about I make it up to you first?" His lips attacked Castiel's deliciously pale neck, covering it in nips and kisses right as they fell back onto the bed.

"Dean~!" Castiel cried out in surprise only to be covered by a moan of desire and need as Dean ground himself against him. "Oh~"

"Well I guess you were right," Sam sighed as noises of passion reverberated through their walls, "I really wish you were wrong though."

Gabriel cackled as Sam grabbed at a nearby pillow to shove over his head to block out the noises. Hearing his brother yell for Castiel to come was not something little brothers should be hearing. Gabriel on the other hand listened, and made it his mission to recite every last piece of dialogue to Sam.

"Shut up!" taking his pillow, he tried his best to smother Gabriel with it, but as we all know, it's hard to kill someone who doesn't even need to breath in the first place.

A loud moan stopped his movements, with a whine a disgust he took the pillow and put it back over his head, trying his best to forget the sounds of his brother's screams of bliss.

Later into the night, before everyone went off into dreamland, Dean payed a visit to his little brother's room. Though he would like to wait until the morning to do the whole "poor my heart out to you," he thought he might as well get it over with.

Knocking against the wood lightly, he waited for his permission to enter. He learned the hard way about knocking, he didn't need a second lesson. With the OK, he opened the door. With an awkward nibble of his lip he entered, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hey, I just," pausing, he pocketed his hands and shifted, not knowing really how to say what needed to be said, "I didn't want to leave things the way they were."

Admitting that he looked up at Sam who seemed to be looking at him with interest, "If you want to go on and adopt a kid then, well, you go and do it. I think you deserve it Sammy."

Sam smiled fondly, his mouth ready to thank Dean for his blessing but was rudely interrupted by Gabriel who always has to make sure his two cents were in.

"Actually, I'm gonna knock him up," Dean gave him a look that would have had him rolling, but for the sake of the joke, he keep a straight face. "Just so we're clear, Cassy can add you in on everything."

Dean shook his head at how blunt his brother's mate could be, "Do whatever. I'm just going to go to bed and dream of non-pregnant little brothers while I can." When Dean exited the room, laughter ensured.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk Gabriel!" Sam's voice followed.

"Fucking Gabriel," Dean growled under his breath as he strolled back into his room.


End file.
